During the construction of a new building, numerous cables such as communications cables are typically routed to various locations throughout the building. The communications cables must pass through multiple walls and floors of the building. At locations where cables pass through a wall or a floor, a penetration is typically formed. Most penetrations are subject to fire codes which generally require that when cabling is passed through the penetration, the penetration is sealed to prevent the passage of smoke and flames through the penetration from one room into an adjacent room.
For existing structures, new cabling such as fiber optic cables or copper communications cables may be routed to the building from newly-installed underground communications conduits. Underground communications conduits typically run generally horizontally toward the exterior side of a building and are then directed upwardly above the ground surface at the exterior surface of the building. In order to create a pathway for entry of the cabling into the building, it is necessary to form a penetration through the exterior wall of the building. In order prevent the passage of moisture through the penetration, it is typically necessary to seal the penetration. Furthermore, it is typically desirable to minimize movement of the cabling relative to the wall during seismic activity such that the integrity of the penetration seal is maintained.
In view of the requirements for penetrations in buildings, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for forming a cabling penetration in a wall wherein the penetration may be sealed against the elements such as dirt, debris, and water. In addition, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for forming a penetration in a wall wherein the cabling may be stabilized against movement relative to the wall such that the integrity of the penetration seal may be maintained. Ideally, such a system and method for forming a penetration in a wall is of low cost and requires a minimal amount of time for installation.